¡Mírame a mí!
by Nayuri-Love-Nekos
Summary: Kazemaru guarda algo dentro de su corazón, ¿quién ese ese algo..alguien? Pues señoras y señores, AKI KINO. Es una pareja rara y se me vino una idea, no me mates porfas :P y bueno, si leéis...GRACIAS *O*
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaa. Bueno, esta ha sido una gran idea loca… Matadme, sí. Simplemente salió a mi (poco brillante) mente una idea un tanto extraña…Me vienen flashes y pues… Este fanfic, no es un one-shot, es la historia de cómo poco a poco Ichirouta kazemaru irá conquistando a mi personaje favorito, Aki Kino. Soy una de las MAYORES fans del ENDAKI, me vuelve loca esta pareja…pero me desanimó un poco lo de IE Go :/ y me consuelo con esto… Ichinose es de Rika, y le cojo prestado a Reika-chan a Kaze… También me gusta la pareja.**_

_**Bueno, decidme si queréis que siga o no el fic, ¿ok? Thank you~**_

_**Inazuma eleven pertenece a Level-5, no pondré nada de "su fuera mío…" directamente lo robaré e_e. La trama es mía, e inspirada en alguna que otra historia de amor *u*.**_

_**Nota: El fic se sitúa desde la final del FFI hasta que sigan lo días… XD El primer cai será Pov Kazemaru.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kazemaru POV<span>_**

Me levanto perezosamente. Mañana volveremos victoriosos del FFI, copa en mano, pisaremos Japón, sonrientes por nuestro duro esfuerzo, con una recompensa...

Cuando consigo despertarme, me levanto desperezándome y luego me meto a la ducha. Termino de ducharme, salgo y me pongo el chandal, las deportivas y salgo de mi cuarto. Seguramente el desayuno ya estará listo, aunque me gusta más que me avisen, ella en concreto, razón por la que muchas veces me hago el dormido o tardo más de lo normal, todo ello a propósito…

Me encuentro con Kido en el pasillo y bajamos juntos charlando de…Cosas de hombres (X/A: seh ya XD). Llegamos al comedor, y olemos un aroma muy apetitoso…Mmmm… ¿No lo he dicho? Cocina de maravilla… Pero claro, también están las demás gerentes, y no se puede llevar todo el merito ella, yo se lo daría...

- Kazumaru-kun –Una voz me llama, no es ella…Bueno, tampoco me desagrad que no lo sea, es decir…ME ESTOY OBSESIONANDO.

-¿Si Haruna? –le miro con una cara interrogante.

- Necesito que hagas un favor…- me pide juntando sus dos manos delante suyo en gesto de petición.

- Depende lo que sea Haruna…Tengo mucha hambre-me toco el estómago mientras este ruge.

-Es para ir a comprar verduras…Aki las necesita para hacer la comida.

-Está bien-me levanto sin dudarlo y cojo el dinero más la lista que Haruna me tiende, para luego salir corriendo a la tienda.

Cuando entro, voy directamente a la sección de verduras, y miro el papel. Puerros…Pimientos… Luego pide arroz… Algas… Ciruelas… ¿Van a hacer onigiri? Me suena la tripa. Ahww que hambre…Me tengo que apurar para ir a desayunar.

Salgo de la tienda y me echo otra carrera para llegar a la estancia del Inazuma Japón. Cuando entro, no hay nadie ya en la cocina. "Oh no…No me habrán dejado sin desayuno, ¿verdad?" Pienso mientras entro a la cocina.

-Kazemaru-kun, muchas gracias por ir a comprar –Aki me sonríe como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, mientras sostiene un plato con mi desayuno favorito, buñuelos de crema*- Aquí tienes, en agradecimiento por ir…-ladea la cabeza, sonriendo y haciéndola ver mas bonita a mis ojos- Les oí conversar sobre desayunos, y supe que este era tu favorito.

-Muchas gracias Aki-cojo el plato y me siento en una de las mesas del comedor. Miro los buñuelos, los cuento…Hay cinco…Tengo que saborearlos bien… Cojo uno y me lo llevo a la boca, le pego un mordisco, quedando la mitad…DELICIOSO. Es mi postre/desayuno/merienda/tentempié favorito. De hecho, me los trae mi padre cada vez que va a España de negocios. Sonrío nostálgico mientras devoro lentamente cada uno de mis buñuelos.

-Ya he terminado, gracias Aki-dejo el plato en la mesa y me voy al campo de entrenamiento. Sé que lo va a recoger, ella es así, y siempre lo hace por un favor.

Endo como siempre, nos pone a entrenar al máximo. Ni si quiera hoy que se supone que tendríamos que descansar lo hacemos…A veces pienso que es un milagro el que no caigamos muertos de cansancio, o si quiera que nos podamos levantar a las mañanas…Endo cabeza de balón…

Paro de correr jadeando, necesito agua. Me dirijo al banquillo, donde están las gerentes. Fuyuka me tiende una cantimplora tímidamente, como siempre. Me siento y comienzo a beber mientras miro de reojo a Aki, que está absorta mirando al cabe…Digo a Endo.

Siento algo oprimirse en mi pecho. En fin, estoy harto…Ella siempre le está mirando a él… ¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué no me miras a mí? ¿Tan malo soy para ti…? Termino atragantándome con el agua, y comienzo a toser exageradamente. Haruna me da palmaditas…No, palmadazos en las espalda preguntando si estoy bien, mientras Aki hace lo mismo, pero más suavemente.

-¡Kazemaru-kun!- Fuyuka se pone enfrente mío con cara de preocupación. Le miro ya dejando de toser.

-Gracias…Estoy bien-río nervioso ante tal idiotez, atragantarme mientras pensaba en mi amor-no-correspondido…Bueno, quizás era mucho llamarlo amor…

Me quedo sentado en el banquillo descansando un poco más. Observo como mis compañeros, excepto Fudo y Fubuki que están en el banquillo también, entrenan dándolo todo. Apoyo mi codo en una pierna y a la vez mi cara en la mano de mi brazo (N/A: XD que lioso), para mirar de reojo como Aki charla con Haruna, de vez en cuando dedicándole miradas a nuestro capitán. Frunzo el ceño, más apenado que resentido, por que, no solo el mío, si no también su dulce amor tampoco es correspondido.

Digo esto, porque aunque el capitán sea un gran amigo, que solo piensa en balones, amistad, y sobre todo fútbol… Tiene en mente a otra persona. ¿Quién es? Pues está claro…Ah no, que solo me lo confesó a mi… La bella, aunque no tanto para mí, y refinada señorita Raimon, Natsumi Raimon, una de nuestras gerentes. El muy tarugo se lo tenía calladito, y de que forma, si es que Endo sería bueno en, a parte del fútbol, en TEATRO. Hasta yo me quedé de piedra cuando me enteré… Aunque me moleste que sea tan ciego con Aki… ¡Es un punto a mi favor! –bailando por dentro-.

-¡Kazemaru! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué no vienes a entrenar?- Endo me grita desde la portería, con las manos alrededor de su boca, imitando a un megáfono.

-¡No Endo! ¡Estoy bien, ahora voy! –dejo mi cantimplora en el banquillo y entro al campo a entrenar.

Mientras tiro un gol a la portería, miro a Aki que me mira sonriendo como siempre, y le levanto el pulgar a ella. Sonrío ante su cara de sorpresa, y hago un juramento interno mirando a Endo.

Conseguiré que Aki, me mire a mí…

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Buñuelos de crema:El <strong>buñuelo<strong> es una masa de harina que se fríe en abundante aceite. La masa de harina puede mezclarse con agua, leche, huevo o levadura. Pueden llevar un relleno que puede ser dulce o salado, por ejemplo manzana o pescado. Es habitual aprovechar el hueco interior para rellenarlos de crema, en cuyo caso se llaman _buñuelos de crema_. Otros buñuelos sin crema son, por ejemplo, los buñuelos del Ampurdán, que tienen forma de anillo. En Cataluña(España), Valencia(España) y las Islas Baleares(España) hay muchos tipos de buñuelos dulces asociados a diferentes fiestas, algunos pueden incluir en su masa patata (papa), patata (batata), queso, higos secos, etc. En otras regiones españolas se hacen porras y churros además de buñuelos. Otra pasta frita típica de Pascua en España son las flores.**_

_**Lo se..Un poco…¿extraño? ¿QUEREIS QUE SIGAAA? JFEWGRGPGPI Pedón prdón…-es bipolar.**_

_**Bueno, dejadme un review, aunque sea uno si por alguna casualidad os ha gustado y continúo, sé que es una pareja rara, pero… *O***_

_**Bueno, NOS VEMOS**_

_**PD: siento que sea tan cortito, era como una intro.**_

_**PD2: 8D me encantan vuestras Historias Michelle Guzman, Shouko Marigold, Harumaru-chan… . muchas, GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIR ASÍ¡**_

_**PD3: si has leído esto(ya acabo eeh) Gracias, de corazñon.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Hoooolaa, bueno…Gracias…EN SERIO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS *^* ME ANIMÁIS MUCHISIMO¡_**

**_Mizuki-chan-18, tu coment fue el primero, y el primero que vi… dije, al menos a alguien le gustó, y pensé en decirte, que me pidas un one-shot de la pareja que quieras (si es yaoi, no tengo experiencia, pero podría intentarlo)._**

**_tqgirlxula23, mi emoción fue subiendo cuando vi el segundo, tu coment… *^* y te digo lo mismo que a Mizuki-chan-18, pídelo¡_**

**_Alabada seas, Shouko Marigold, eres uno de mis modelos a seguir en cuanto a escribir, me encanta, y te admiro…que me digas tú eso, ya es que se me sube a la cabeza y me siento muy feliz *^*, y no creo que haga falta que me digas que one-shot…SEGURO QUE QUIERES UN ICHIRIKA¡ 8D_**

**_Kurumi-chan, muchas gracias *O* en realidad me esfuerzo por escribir sin faltas… (^^U alguna palabra estaba sin una letra, gomen) y sí…me estoy estrujando el coco para sacar ideas x) y te digo lo mismo…esto por ser las primeras en dejar reiews *^*_**

**_Aleja-chan125 *^* ufff he visto tu coment tarde, pero a tiempo de cambiarlo 8D gracias¡ si, la cierto se verían monos *^* y pide una pareja~_**

**_PD: esto solo del primer cap, que si no me lleno...XD_**

**_A todas, GRACIAS._**

**_Inazuma eleven pertenece a Level-5, algún día asaltaré sus oficinas y robaré los derechos de la serie y la continuaré obligando al mangaka(¿)8D._**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1: Un paso adelante, el comienzo de la verdadera amistad de Kazemaru y su amada.<em>

-"¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos a Japón? ¿Nos distanciaremos? ¿Tendrá que fijarse más en sus estudios y dejará de ir con el equipo? ¿Nos cruzaremos por los pasillos? ¿Estaremos en la misma clase? ¿Mis "admiradoras" la asustarán para que no me hable…?"- esas preguntas no dejaban dormir a Kazemaru que estaba tumbado en su cama, revuelta de tanto dar vueltas, destapado completamente.

Suspiró por quincuagésima vez, y se levantó para meterse a su baño a lavarse la cara. Acto seguido, se miró al espejo y le dieron ganas de pegarse un tortazo a sí mismo. Había hecho una promesa, de conquistarla, y no tenía ni idea de cómo lo iba a hacer…Si iban a estar juntos en Japón…Miró el reloj de mesa mientras se sentaba fatigado en la cama, eran las 4 de la mañana…Si haces cuentas…En Japón serían las 10… (N/A: gomen, no lo sé exactamente…pero se adapta ^^U) Cogió su móvil, y llamó a su mejor amigo.

Aunque no se hubieran visto mucho el último año, no quería que lo tuviera abandonado. Usualmente hablaba con él por teléfono…Ah, si, es Ryou Miyasaka, su mejor amigo y excompañero del club de atletismo. Esperó a que cogiera, mientras miraba su habitación, ya no tenía nada en el armario ni nada por el cuarto, excepto la bolsa con la ropa y sus pertenencias ya recogidas, excepto el despertador y la ropa, bueno, el chándal para el regreso.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Miyasaka ya había cogido.

-¿Diga? –habló una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono, parecía respirar entrecortadamente, así que eso significaba que había parado de correr.

-Hola, Miyasaka, soy Kazemaru- Kazemaru no pudo evitar que se formará una ancha sonrisa en sus labios. Su mejor amigo seguramente estaba entrenando, como él hacía también antes…

-¿¡Kazemaru?¡Qué alegría! ¿No tendrías que estar durmiendo? Mañana regresáis…Iré a veros-por el tono de alegría se notaba que el rubio también sonreía, feliz de que su mejor amigo le llamara.

-Es que no puedo dormir-rió nervioso Kazemaru. Miyasaka (aunque no se le viera) arqueó una ceja. Él sabía perfectamente que Kazemaru se reía así cuando algo le preocupaba.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Quiere contarme algo?-insistió.

-Bueno…Necesito tu consejo Ryou- Kazemaru puso un tono serio, eso asustó al rubio, además, le llamaba por su nombre cuando era algo serio.

-Claro, te escucho.

Kazemaru le contó sonrojado todo a su amigo, y algo más histérico, aunque procurando no levantar la voz, las preguntas que se había hecho. Miyasaka escuchaba atento a su amigo, y se reía interiormente. Su mejor amigo estaba por alguien, y esa era Aki. Conocía a Aki del colegio, y alguna vez ya hablaron, era buena chica, pero no pensó que robaría le corazón de su mejor amigo.

-Y eso es todo…-concluyó Kazemaru suspirando. Al menos se había desahogado un poco.

-Kazemaru…Estás tan preocupado, que no te das cuenta… ¡De que vais al mismo colegio!-dijo riéndose y burlándose de su amigo.

-Ay va la…-se dijo Kazemaru, con rabia de ser tan tonto y ciego- ¡Y tú! ¡No te rías listillo! ¿O no te acuerdas de cuando me pediste consejo de "aquello"…-dijo altanero Kazemaru.(N/A: hasta da miedo saber que es, "aquello"… ). Miyasaka tragó saliva, parando su risa al momento.

-Bueno…Te dejo Kazemaru, que tengo que seguir entrenando…Y tú duerme, que si no…-sonríe pícaro- Tendrá que ir Aki a despertarte…

-¡Miyasaka!-Kazemaru terminó gritando sonrojado y enfadado por lo dicho, colgó y se estiró en la cara, mirando al techo nuevamente. Escuchó pasos y, el ruido de su puerta abrirse rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué te pasa! ¡¿Por qué gritas?- Endo y Midorikawa, que estaban en las habitaciones de al lado de la suya, entraron preocupados por el grito del peliazul. Éste, puso cara de póker, y les explicó que estaba…Teniendo una pesadilla.

-No nos asustes así…-suspiró Endo, al que ya se le iba yendo la adrenalina del susto, y volvía a su semblante de zombie, el cual tenía siempre que tenía sueño.

-Bueno, el insomnio es una lucidez vertiginosa que convertiría el paraíso en un lugar de tortura, por lo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-habló Midorikawa, con un dicho de los suyos.

Los dos visitantes se fueron a sus cuartos. Cuando cerraron la puerta, Kazemaru se desplomó sobre su cama, ya con algo de sueño, que, al ir quedándose más quieto, se fue convirtiendo en un sueño profundo.

El molesto despertador sonó 1 hora más tarde, a las 6 de la mañana. Kazemaru se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y se fue a duchar perezosamente. A las 6 y media, ya estaba abajo desayunando y había metido su bolsa de viaje en la caravana Inazuma. Charlaba tranquilamente con Sakuma. Esa mañana tenían tortitas, últimamente las managers se habían esforzado probando las recetas de los demás países participantes.

Cuando las managers terminaron de fregar todos los platos y recoger todo, se subieron a la caravana. Cada cual tenía un sentimiento. Endo-balón, estaba triste y feliz, algunos entusiasmados de ver a sus familias, otros apenados, otros…Tenían tantos sentimientos diferentes, que no se pueden ni escribir.

Kazemaru miraba por la ventana, observando aquel paisaje por última vez. Notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado, pensando que era alguno que le iba a hablar de que haría cuando regresaran a Japón, una pregunta que no paraba de sonar en la caravana. El mismo segundo que tardó en mirar quien era, volvió a desviar la vista a la ventana, para ocultar su leve sonrojo.

-Kazemaru-kun, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?-dijo sonriendo a su lado, Aki.

-Claro…No importa Aki-se sentó bien y le miró, sin poder evitar sonreír como un bobo todo el rato. Normalmente Kazemaru estaba serio, es verdad, no era uno de esos témpanos de hielo, como Goenji, pero no era un Feliciano a tiempo completo como Endo. Pero, es que usualmente, cuando estás con esa persona que te gusta no puedes evitar sonreír como si no fueras normal…Eso, ni Kazemaru lo podía remediar.

-Oh, pues bien…-Aki le miró con esos ojos brillosos, que parecía que nunca se iban a apagar. Kazemaru sabía que algún día, estaría un tiempo sin ese brillo especial que a él tanto le gusta. Haría todo lo posible por que no se apagara, eso lo tenía claro.

-Oye Aki…-consiguió decir Kazemaru.

-¿Si?

-Me gustaría…-se sonrojó.

-¿Te pasa algo Kazemaru-kun?-dijo Aki preocupada. Kazemaru suspiró, y luego tomó aire, ante la atenta mirada de Aki.

-Digo…Que si te gustaría…Que fuésemos amigos…-avergonzado, agachó la cabeza, sin dejar ver sus ojos. Se sorprendió ante la reacción de su acompañante, y sonrió.

-Qué cosas dices Kazemaru-kun, tú y yo somos amigos, ¿de verdad te sientes bien?

-Si…Estoy mejor que nunca, Aki-dijo Kazemaru, con su corazón lleno de gozo.

Continuaron hablando, y, no es que no se conocieran, pero no a fondo. Kazemaru iba queriendo a Aki por segundos. Aki se sentía muy a gusto con Kazemaru, se fue interesando más y más por el peliazul, desde que finalizó la "batalla" contra la academia Alius, se fueron acercando lentamente durante el FFI, no eran amigos como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pero sí que sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro.

Se les pasó el tiempo volando, y llegaron al aeropuerto. Antes de subirse al avión, se despidieron de los demás equipos, y se prometieron encontrarse al año siguiente. Subieron al avión, aunque hubieron algunos problemas…Tsunami no podía estarse quieto, y se negaba a subir al avión. Tomaron medidas drásticas, y le arrastraron entre un preocupado Endo, un molesto Goenji, y tres apenados Kido, Hiroto y Kazemaru, bajo las burlas de Fudo.

Kazemaru no pudo evitar dormirse durante las 7 horas de viaje en avión, al igual que algunos. Aki estaba al lado de Haruna. Y, aunque su compañera era de hablar y no callar, estaba sopa. Decidió mirar por la ventana, viendo las nubes, el azul hermoso del cielo, y el brillante sol. En medio de ese rato de tranquilidad, escuchó dos peculiares risas. Una femenina y otra masculina, pertenecientes a Mamoru Endo y Natsumi Raimon…Contuvo sus ganas de llorar, no por el simple hecho de que hablaran como los amigos que eran…Si no, por que había notado ese trato y preocupación de su primer amor, por una de sus íntimas amigas. En un descuido, una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho, delatándola.

Hiroto, que estaba delante, y al lado de Kazemaru, se percató de la respiración entrecortada de la chica, y se dio la vuelta, despertando a Kazemaru.

-¿Aki? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?-dijo suavemente Hiroto. Kazemaru, al escuchar eso se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-¿Aki? Oye oye… ¿Por qué lloras?-no tenía el mismo tonto suave y dulce de Hiroto, pero era igual de reconfortante, y la chica dio gracias de que fueran esos dos, y no otro que habría llamado la atención de todo el equipo.

-No es nada…Es la angustia quizás…-fingió una sonrisa limpiándose sus brillantes lágrimas.

-Mejor ve a lavarte la cara Aki, te sentará bien-Hiroto se giró de nuevo, dedicándole ese consejo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Kazemaru se había estado planteando si proponérselo o no, pero ante el estado de la chica, y que su mejor amiga estaba dormida, no pretendía dejarla sola. También se dio cuenta del por qué de sus lágrimas.

-Muchas gracias, Kazemaru-kun-conocía bien sus sonrisas, y pudo notar que esta no fue fingida. Se levantó, y siguió a la chica hasta el baño, donde esperó fuera. Poco después, la chica salió sin rastro alguno de lágrimas y sufrimiento, aunque sí que estaba algo sonrojada por el esfuerzo de no llorar.

-De nuevo, gracias…-jugaba con sus manos detrás de su espalda, mientras le dedicaba esa bonita sonrisa a Kazemaru, que apartó la mirada enrojecido.

-Bueno…Somos amigos, ¿no?-dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Si…Somos amigos-afirmó feliz Aki.

Se sentaron en sus sitios, y estuvieron hablando un rato con Hiroto y Haruna, ésta había despertado justo después de que Aki se levantara, y se llevó un gran susto al no verla (N/A: me la imagino mirando a todos lados y llamándola XD).

Todo el equipo acabó durmiendo, Tsunami tuvo pesadillas relacionadas con desastres de avión, y el tiempo pasó rápido, lento para Tsunami. Cuando llegaron, cada uno se fue a abrazar a sus respectivas familias.

Endo lloraba abrazado a sus padres como un bebé, a todo pulmón.

Kido se saludó con su padre cordialmente, y luego se sonrieron.

Goenji casi se cae, su hermanita se tiró hacia él llena de alegría, sacando una sonrisa del delantero.

Haruna no paraba de contarles a sus padres lo que había vivido estando allí.

Hiroto y Midorikawa fueron recibidos por Hitomiko, la cual les abrazó un momento y luego se los llevó, no sin antes comprarle un helado a Midorikawa.

Aki abrazó a sus padres, llorando un poco de alegría, y abrazando aún mas fuerte a su pequeño primo Tenma, (N/A: imaginaros que tierno x3).

… Así todos saludaban a sus familiares y amigos.

Kazemaru fue recibido por su madre, a la que abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Su padre estaba de viaje, pero llegaría en unos días. No le importaba, estaba feliz de que adelantara su regreso por verle y felicitarle…Y se preguntó…"¿Traerá papá más buñuelos?" dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Divisó a Miyasaka entre la gente, y corrió a chocar las manos con él y saludarse. Claro, que cuando le confiesas a tu mejor amigo/a quien te gusta o cosas íntimas como esas, no pueden evitar molestarte…Señaló a Aki con la cabeza, y guiñó un ojo a su mejor amigo, que se sonrojo, de vergüenza y luego de rabia, para comenzar a discutir tontamente, discusiones que los dos adoraban de lo divertidas que eran.

Poco a poco, cada uno se fue yendo a su casa. Aki y Kazemaru se despidieron con la mano, y se fueron con sus familias.

Endo, como no, no pudo evitar escaparse e ir a la torre de metal, en al que se encontró con Natsumi, que le esperaba, para conversar solos. Cada vez estaban más juntos…Cosa que les hacía felices, aunque Natsumi sintiera algo de pena por su amiga…Pero no podía obligar a su corazón a elegir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno…TERMINÉ aleluya…Jjje, no es largo pero se hace largo…Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.<strong>_

_**Poco a poco iré metiendo diferentes parejas: GoenHaru(me gusta más GoenNatsu, pero las circunstancias así lo requieren…), TsunaTou(se dice así? XD), IchiRika (*3*), y más parejas…**_

_**Bueno, son casi las 2:00 de la mañana, así que me despido…**_

_**OS ADORO *^***_

_**Nayu~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_*_* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH . ;/; Gracias, GRACIAS GRACIAS por los comentarios… De verdad… Sois maravillosas =/=_**

**_Bueno…Este capítulo, va a ser bastante largo (espero) por que haré lo que pueda…Debido a una recuperación (¬¬ maldito examen de física, mi primer suspenso T.T) si sale alguna fórmula, que no os extrañe ewê_**

**_=w=U_**

**_Y para hacer el fic, me he tenido que volver a ver el ultimo cap de Inazuma…Y en el final, sale Aki enseándole algo a Kaze, y salen muuuuuuuuuy monos juntos, me la pondré de avatar x)_**

**_Bueh, ahí va…_**

**_Level-5 es el dueño de Inazuma Eleven, tiene todos los derechos (e_ê por poco tiempo). La historia es COMPLETAMENTE y exclusivamente MIA._**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2: Corre por tu Princesa adorada, Príncipe Azul.<em>

Aki despertó en su cama…Cuánto la echaba de menos. Miró a su lado, de entre las sábanas, asomaba una cabecita pequeña, de cabello marrón y una sonrisa que no se le quitaba ni cuando dormía, en eso se parecía a su prima. Su primo de 3 años, se llamaba Tenma Matsukaze, venía de Okinawa. Tenma quería mucho a su prima, a pesar de que no la veía mucho.

Dejó al pequeño en su cama y miró al reloj de su mesita de noche. Eran las 9 de la mañana. Volvió a bostezar y poniéndose las zapatillas de andar por casa, salió de su cuarto. Llegó a la cocina y no había nadie, los platos de anoche aún estaban sin fregar. Habían tenido una pequeña celebración de bienvenida para Aki, motivo por el cual fueron sus tíos y su primo.

Tomó un cuenco, y lo llenó de cereales. Cuando terminó de desayunar, hizo el desayuno para todos los demás…Y encima, casi se pasa de la cantidad…Rió para sí misma, la costumbre muchas veces nos delata. Fregó los platos, y limpió el piso de abajo. Eran ya las 12, cuando los demás residentes bajaron. Se sorprendieron al ver el trabajo hecho por la peliverde, y le medio regañaron. Tenía que descansar, después de todo, no sólo los jugadores se habían esforzado al máximo.

Las gerentes lo dieron todo para que tuvieran la comida lista y rica, la ropa lavada (lo pasaron un poco mal al principio, con la ropa interior…), preparando las bebidas, recolectando información de los demás equipos, limpiando la estancia… Cosas como esas, no parecían ser de importancia, pero la tenían, y mucha.

Aki sonrió, y fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Era sencilla, las paredes de verde pistacho, una cama, una cuantas fotos, un escritorio con su silla, un armario y una cómoda. Llamó a Haruna por móvil, y quedaron en verse en unos 10 minutos.

Aki llegó al parque, y allí estaba Haruna esperándola. Ésta le sonrió, y comenzarona hablar. Echaban de menos el estar en Lioccot, pero estar en casa era lo mejor. Se estaban quejando de que sólo quedaban 3 días para comenzar la escuela…El último año para Aki, penúltimo para Haruna.

Estuvieron dando vueltas, y decidieron comprarse un helado. Pero, se llevaron una gran sorpresa… Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban en la heladería eligiendo un helado. Las dos chicas corrieron donde ellos, les saludaron. Hiroto sonrió amablemente, mientras que Midorikawa estaba aún concentrado en elegir bien el sabor de su helado, ya que sólo tenía dinero para uno… Las chicas compraron otro helado, y salieron de la heladería junto con los chicos.

-¿Y por qué estáis aún aquí Hiroto-kun?-preguntaba Haruna intrigada.

-Pues…Mi hermana Hitomiko ha decidido trasladarse a Inazuma para que sigamos en el equipo de fútbol… Y así ella ser la entrenadora si el entrenador Kudo se va.- el pelirrojo agradecía interiormente a su hermana lo que había hecho por ellos.

-Iremos a 3º, que bien eh.-Midorikawa tenía toda la cara de helado, lo que le hacía ver muy divertido al decir eso y sonreír.

-Jo, entonces iréis con Aki, yo me quedaré sola…-se quejaba Haruna.

-¿Aki tiene nuestra edad?-dijo confuso Midorikawa, mientras recibía una mirada no muy amistosa de Aki.

-Si, igual hasta soy mayor que tú-dijo retadora Aki, pero tranquila y co una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo nací el 18 de Marzo.-Midorikawa puso un tono retador.

-Pues yo el 9 de Enero. ¡JA!-rió Aki.

Con un derrotado Midorikawa y una victoriosa Aki, siguieron hablando mientras caminaban hacia la ribera del río, en el que estaba el campo de fútbol. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Endo, Goenji, Kido y Kazemaru jugando a fútbol.

-¿Pero es que no se cansan nunca…?-suspiraron Midorikawa y Haruna a la vez.

-Bueno, no hay remedio-rió Aki, bajando las escaleras- ¡Hoolaa!

Justo cuando Goenji tiró a la portería, Endo giró la cabeza para ver a sus otros 4 amigos recién llegado, propinándole un golpe en la cara, que no lo dejó más tonto por que no se puede…Todos corrieron hacia su capitán, para ver si estaba bien. Claro, como es Endo el "invencible", estaba más bien que bien.

Aki se acercó a Kazemaru sonriente, éste la miró y, otra vez, comenzó a sonreír como un bobo. Todo el mundo pensaría que es normal…Pero Hiroto no. Vio la atmósfera tan especial que se formaba entre ellos dos, y e dio curiosidad por saber… ¿Desde cuando a Kazemaru le gusta Aki? Bueno…Estaba claro que a Aki todavía le gustaba el capitán…Pero con Kazemaru también tenía algo diferente, no sabía que era…

-Hola Kazemaru-kun-Aki sonrió y le miró a los ojos.

-Hola Aki… ¿No se te hace raro…? Ya sabes, el estar en Japón, todos con sus familias y en sus respectivas casas…-no sabía que decirle, por lo que dijo lo primero que s ele vino a la cabeza. Luego se dio cuenta de lo dicho, y se sonrojó de vergüenza girando la cara.

Justo antes de continuar la conversación, Natsumi apareció sonriente y saludando a todos.

-¡Hola chicos!-Endo, aunque estuviese sonriendo, ensanchó más su sonrisa, para pasar a una dulce, igual a su mirada.

-Hey chicos, ¿queréis echar un partido de…?-antes de que Endo pudiese terminar, recibió unas miradas no muy buenas, seguidas de una exclamación molesta.

-¡NO!

Endo, resignado, acompañó a regañadientes a sus amigos a dar una vuelta por Inazuma. Pasaron un agradable rato, pero luego se hizo la hora de irse a casa a comer, y no tuvieron otra opción más que quedar para la tarde e irse.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse en la tarde. Decidieron ir a casa de Endo (N/A: ¿Por qué no me extraña? XD), a ver unas cuantas películas. Al llegar, fueron directamente al salón, y la madre de Endo les dio palomitas y chucherías. La primera película fue de risa, los 7 allí presentes no podían parar de reír, así hasta que terminó la película. Kazemaru se había puesto al lado de Aki, la cual estaba al lado de Haruna…Bueno, mejor orden de Izquierda a derecha enfrente del televisor: Midorikawa-Hiroto-Haruna-Aki-Kazemaru-Endo-Natsumi.

La siguiente película fue de terror, elección de las chicas, ya que la primera había sido elegida por los chicos. Vieron "The descent"(N/A: en serio, da muchísimo miedo.). Haruna estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con la película, Hiroto no podía mirar, Midorikawa estaba en las mismas que Haruna, Kazemaru estaba asustado pero intentaba mantener la calma, Endo se había abrazado a Natsumi del miedo, Natsumi estaba tan normal y sonrojada por la acción del chico al que amaba, y Aki, ni si quiera prestaba atención a la película, tenía el corazón hecho añicos, destrozado, como si lo hubieran pisoteado con la mayor crueldad del mundo.

No quería verles más, no quería seguir allí. Se lo pasaba bien con sus amigos…Pero no podía soportar ver a su primer gran amor, estar en brazos de otra persona, y más siendo una de sus íntimas amigas. Se puso en pié, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, y con una simple excusa de que tenía que cuidar de su primo pequeño, se fue de la casa de Endo, no sin antes despedirse de la madre de éste.

A Kazemaru le dolió ver la expresión de tristeza que no había podido reprimir Aki. Se levantó igualmente, sabía que era clásico el ir detrás de su amada…Pero estas circunstancias eran diferentes, ella estaba sufriendo, y no tenía hombro en el cual apoyarse, así que él le otorgaría el suyo, aunque le doliera que esas lágrimas no fuesen por él.

Hiroto se levantó igualmente, interrumpiendo a Kazemaru antes de que hablara, para poner una buena excusa para los dos.

-Kazemaru y yo tenemos que ir a por algunos recados que nos han mandado, gracias por invitarme, y tú-señaló a Midorikawa amenazante, con aura de hermano mayor- en casa a las 8 y media de la tarde, si no, sin helado dos días.

A Midokawa no le quedó más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes, dos días sin helado eran una tortura enorme para él. Hiroto miró a Kazemaru y le hizo un gesto para que saliesen.

Una vez salieron, Hiroto le dijo a Kazemaru que corriera a buscar a Aki, él se iba a comprar unas cosas que su hermana le había mandado. Kazemaru le dio las gracias de todo corazón a Hiroto, y se despidió, para luego girar sobre sus talones y salir corriendo como nunca antes había hecho, hacia la casa de Aki. Llegó allí, y tocó el timbre. Espero unos minutos…Nadie contestaba. Maldijo su falta de rapidez al actuar antes de que Aki se fuera, y echó a correr de nuevo a otra dirección.

La encontraría como fuera…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno…Lo sé, ha quedado corto, pro es lo único que he podido hacer…<strong>_

_**Respecto a lo de los one-shots, yo he propuesto hacerlo, DE LA PAREJA QIUE QUERAIS, así que las parejas que me habéis dicho, serán. Sí Mizuki-chan18, un EnKazem pa toi XD.**_

_**Bueno, perdón y el día que haga el examen, procuraré escribir uno largo, y como estoy ocupada, no se si lo actualizaré pronto…gomennasai.**_

_**Besos~**_

_**Nayu.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola, hola! No, no estoy muerta y me he tomado la libertad de escribir el capi en este tiempo ausente… Lo que ha pasado, es que mi madre me ha obligado a irme con ella al pueblo…Claro, sin internet nada se hace…Y sin ordenador tampoco, pero he tenido la gran suerte de que mi padre ha venido, Y ME HA TRAIDO EL PORTATIL *_*. Bueno, gracias por los reviews del anterior capítulo, y disfrutad de esta historia de mi loca mente, que al menos os gusta :) .**_

_**Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5, todos los derechos y personajes son suyos, y la historia es EXCLUSIVA Y ÚNICAMENTE MÍA.**_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 4: Abrazo con sentimiento. Comienzo de un nuevo curso.<em>

Kazemaru corría como si temiese por su vida. Llevaba por lo menos media hora corriendo, sin dar con su objetivo. Se detuvo jadeante a beber agua en la fuente del último lugar en el que aún no había buscado… Sabía que la encontraría allí, aunque el problema era que ese parque, era enorme, no, grande, y también el más grande de todo Inazuma. Cuando terminó de beber, miró a todas direcciones, y al dar con un señor de la limpieza, corrió donde éste a preguntarle si había visto a una niña más o menos de su edad, de pelo corto y verde oscuro, con ojos marrones y una piel muy blanca.

-No, lo siento, quizás otra persona lo sepa- le respondió el hombre. Sin desanimarse, siguió preguntando a la gente, hasta que, de tan mareado que estaba, le preguntó a alguien de más o menos de su edad, de pelo corto y verde oscuro, con ojos marrones y una piel muy blanca, si había visto a una niña de más o menos de su edad, de pelo corto y verde oscuro, con ojos marrones y una piel muy blanca.

Aki le miró sorprendida, más por la pregunta tan tonta que le había hecho, que por el hecho de que Kazemaru la estuviera buscando. Soltó un leve suspiro y a la vez una risita burlona, haciendo que Kazemaru se sintiera el más estúpido del mundo, poniéndose rojo como un tomate. Kazemaru se sentó en el banco en el que la peli verde estaba sentada, y luego con la cabeza gacha le miró de reojo. Estaba oscureciendo, eran las 9 de la tarde, pero Kazemaru podía ver claramente el rostro de su acompañante. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo, los ojos hinchados de llorar, y el brillo de sus ojos casi inexistente, con su sonrisa totalmente apagada.

-Oye Aki…- Kazemaru habló, atrayendo la atención de la chica, que ponía todo su empeño en no hacerse añicos (N/A: o derrumbarse, como prefiráis) delante de él con mucho esfuerzo.

-Dime Kazemaru-kun…-fingió una sonrisa.

-No sonrías así… Prefiero que no sonrías, si vas a poner esa sonrisa falsa- supo que eso había sido algo cruel, y lo dijo secamente, pero quería que ella se desahogara.

Aki bajó la cabeza, con ganas de llorar, y encima nunca había visto a Kazemaru así… ¿Para eso la había buscado? ¿Para hacerla sufrir más?

Esas preguntas se respondieron solas, cuando Kazemaru le abrazó, haciendo que ella no pudiese aguantar más las lágrimas, y dejase salir de su boca lamentos, intentando parecer suspiros.

-Lo siento Aki, llora, así te desahogarás… Para eso so-soy tu amigo…-Kazemaru, rojo y apenado, abrazaba a su "amiga" intentando consolarla, sin poder evitar disfrutar ese contacto físico tan deseado, aunque no en esas circunstancias, en esa situación.

La chica comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, aferrándose más al cuerpo de su amigo, sin importarle mucho la gente, y el que estuviera llenando de lágrimas la camiseta de Kazemaru. Desde luego, no era su amor-no -correspondido, no era Endo… Pero sabía reconfortarla, y sabía cuando necesitaba llorar. ¿Kazemaru la conocía tanto? Bueno… Eso le gustaba, en cierto modo.

Aki, se fue separando del peli azul poco a poco, con alivio y una sonrisa en los labios, pequeña, pero hermosa. Kazemaru, el pobre aún estaba rojo, le miró a los ojos, de una manera tan profunda y dulce, que si no fuera porque ya estaba roja de tanto llorar, se habría sonrojado delante suyo en ese mismo instante. Desvió la mirada de la del peli azul, y se levantó rápidamente.

-Kazemaru-kun, ya es tarde, y tengo que irme a casa… Muchas gracias por lo de hoy- Aki estaba de espaldas a Kazemaru, que también se levantó, y luego miró hacia atrás volviendo a ser la Aki de siempre sonriente.

-¿No tenías que ir a comprar o algo?-le recordó burlonamente Kazemaru. Aki se sobresaltó, y miró la hora, suficiente tiempo para ir a comprar, con un adiós, se dispuso a irse- ¡Espera, te acompaño!

Aki disminuyó el paso, para que Kazemaru la alcanzara, y luego comenzó a correr al súper más cercano, gritando cosas como: "¡No me pillas!" o "¡Vamos lento!". En fin, que Kazemaru con lo cansado que estaba de la carrera que se había metido antes, en la que por cierto, habría batido hasta un récord en atletismo, corrió de mala gana lo suficiente como para alcanzarla.

Después de comprar la comida para 3 días, salieron cada uno con cuatro bolsas, que pesaban más que ellos, exagerando. Kazemaru acompañó a Aki y le llevó parte de las bolsas, ya que no le quedaba otro remedio, su orgullo de hombre "fuertote" y "caballero" le obligaban, bueno, en realidad era una excusa para acompañar a la chica.

-Muchas gracias por todo Kazemaru-kun, no me equivoqué queriendo ser tu amiga-una Aki sonriente, le dio un abrazo a un Kazemaru en estado de shock, y luego entró con las bolsas, dificultosamente, a su casa.

Se le formó una sonrisa boba, no como las otras, si no realmente llena de felicidad. Hoy había conseguido de Aki más de lo que nunca se había imaginado, y lo que más le gustaba era que había conseguido recomponer la sonrisa de Aki. Oh si, el "tío más feliz del mundo", se fue a su casa en la que su madre le esperaba enfadada.

-¡ICHIRROUTA KAZEMARU! ¡TE DIJE QUE A LAS 9 EN CASA, NO A LAS 10!- la señora Kazemaru estaba que echaba humo, y eso no era nada, pero naaada bueno para Kazemaru.

-Lo siento mamá, es que nos hemos liado viendo películas y…- Namiko Kazemaru, madre de Kazemaru, no dejó terminar a su hijo y se abalanzó sobre él. Observó el hombro de la camiseta de su hijo, y notó las lágrimas que anteriormente Aki había derramado ahí, Kazemaru mientras, estaba más asustado que un ratón a punto de ser devorado por un gato. Namiko se acercó más a su hijo, y aspiró un olor a… Orquídea (N/A: ._. no sabía cual poner, mis favoritos son el de jazmín y rosas, pero estoy harta de poner los mismos XD). Namiko se apartó de repente de su hijo, y con aire alegre, le sonrió a su único hijo, haciendo que éste tragara saliva por el "veredicto" de su madre.

-Jo hijo, si has estado con una chica, no tienes porque ocultárselo a tu madre-añadió después de un silencio incómodo su madre, haciendo que Kazemaru se sonrojara y se pusiera en pié enojado.

-N-no tengo novia ni nada parecido mama. ¡No te imagines cosas raras!

-Je, je, je, je. ¿Quién ha dicho nada de novia Ichi-kun?-Namiko puso una mirada victoriosa, acompañada de una sonrisa de "te has desvelado tú mismo".

-¡Pero lo insinuabas!-Kazemaru gritó cerrando los ojos más rojo e vergüenza que nunca, se había descubierto él mismo, y encima delante de su madre, la última persona que quería que se enterase de que le gustaba una chica.

-Ichi-kun, soy tu madre y te conozco mejor que nadie, ¿de verdad piensas que me vas a ocultar algo así?

-Hombre, si me haces estas revisiones cada vez que entro por casa, normal…-Kazemaru pasó molesto a casa quitándose las zapatillas, y antes de que su madre le alcanzase, se encerró en su habitación.

-Ya hablaremos luego, esta vez te lo perdono…-Namiko soltó una risita- La próxima vez que quieras estar con una chica, me llamas al móvil…

-¡MAMÁ!

-Vale, vale…

Cuando notó que su madre por fin se había ido, suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a desvestirse. Se quitó la camiseta, y se miró al espejo(N/A: *¬* quien fuera su espejoo…). No tenía mal físico… Y ya sabía que era popular entre las chicas, pero quizás el pelo le hacía muy femenino… ¿No? Ya había pensado en cortárselo varias veces, pero su madre siempre había querido tener una niña, y era lo único que podía hacer por ella, tener el pelo de una chica, aunque ella no lo supiese. Se puso su pijama, y se sentó en la mesa de su escritorio. Lo que le gustaba hacer eso, podía observar todo su dormitorio, y a la vez mirar por la ventana. Su dormitorio era el de un chico atleta, con pósters de atletismo, fútbol y algún que otro deporte, las paredes pintadas de azul cielo, y en el suelo una moqueta de azul oscuro, con los muebles naranjas. Era como un juego entre su pelo y sus ojos, le pareció divertido, y le gustó como quedó.

Se bajó de la mesa en cuanto escuchó que su madre le llamaba y fue directo al piso de abajo, para ir a cenar con su madre, la cual le esperaba ya sentada. Le había preparado soba, comida típica de Japón (N/A: no tengo internet, y no puedo resumiros que significa… Pero es la comida favorita de Yuu Kanda XD. Susuki:¬¬ no les importa. Yo: T.T eres cruel). Mientras cenaban, Namiko consiguió sacarle TODO a Kazemaru, (N/A: u.u mi madre hace lo mismo conmigo, pero en temas amorosos no xP) el pobre estaba más que harto de las preguntas, y enojado por haber soltado todo, se maldecía mentalmente por no poder resistir ante su madre. Namiko, en cambio, se sentía victoriosa y emocionada, victoriosa por el poder de "detective" y emocionada, porque su niño estaba enamorado.

-Pero Ichi-kun… ¿No estarías más guapo si te cortases el pelo?-esa pregunta hizo enojar a Kazemaru, su madre lo mal interpretó- Lo digo porque estarías mucho más varonil…

-Mamá… ¡LLEVO EL PELO ASÍ POR TI!- Dio un puñetazo enfadado, y su madre comenzó a reír.

-Yo nunca te he pedido que lo lleves así por mí, fuiste tú… -Namiko se levantó de su silla, y se acerco a su hijo para darle en la frente- Mi niño querido, no querría otro que tú.

Kazemaru cerró los ojos y sonrió, dejándose mimar, y disfrutando de las palabras de su madre. Los dos se pusieron a ver una película en la televisión, estaba bien, pero Kazemaru no se enteró ni de la mitad. Se la pasó hablando, con su madre, la que en un intermedio, le pidió que le enseñara como era Aki…

-No-respondió secamente Kazemaru a su madre, que quería conocer, según ella, a su futura "nuera".

-Andaaaaaaa porfa Ichi-kuuuuuuun que sé que tienes una foto del equipoo-después de unos cuantos más peloteos(N/A: hacer la pelota, rogar, o así XD), Kazemaru le enseñó la foto a regañadientes, y de sólo enseñarle quien era, sólo de verla, se sonrojó. A Namiko le encantó, ella siempre aceptaría a su "nuera" aunque no fuera muy agraciada pero…Esa chica era hermosa como ella sola, y sobre todo en personalidad, por lo que había oído de su hijo, y aún más, por el leve sonrojo que se le formaban en esos mofletes que a ella tanto le gustaba sobar.

Aki, mientras, acostaba a su primo Tenma. El pobre se había quedado dormido viendo Toy Story encima de su prima, y ésta tuvo que llevarlo a dormir. Bostezó, ese día había sido duro para ella, y estaba muy cansada, pero no estaba tan triste como ella pensaba que estaría. Todo fue gracias a Kazemaru… Sacudió su cabeza para olvidar lo ocurrido con él, y Endo y Natsumi… Maldición, se volvió a acordar. Suspiró y se acostó con su primo, mañana sería otro día…

Llegaron el sábado y el domingo, ninguno se vio ni quedaron. Estaban demasiado ocupados preparando las cosas para empezar de nuevo el colegio. Para algunos era el último curso, y estaban muy nerviosos.

Llegó el día clave, lunes, y todos se levantaron pesadamente. Kazemaru estaba llegando al colegio, cuando se reunió con Goenji, Hiroto y Midorikawa. Kido llegó en limusina, acompañado de su hermana. El hermanito mayor se había empeñado en llevarla el primer día, y Haruna, por no seguir oyéndole, aceptó de mala gana.

-Hola chicos-Haruna sonrió. Se le notaba demasiado su entusiasmo con su primer día como estudiante de segundo curso.

-Hola Haruna- Hiroto y Midorikawa sonrieron, mientras Kazemaru l y Goenji simplemente la miraban. Haruna se sonrojó un poco por la mirada de Goenji, y giró la cara para cambiar de situación, hablándole a su hermano. Los otros supusieron que el sonrojo de la chica era por la emoción.

-Ah, ¡Aki, Capitán!-Al ver a ésos dos que asomaban por la entrada del colegio, Haruna fue directa hacia su mejor amiga, y la abrazó muy fuerte- Akii estoy nerviossaaaa.-Aki rió levemente, y saludó junto con Endo al resto.

Aunque a Aki le doliese el que Endo estuviera enamorado de Natsumi, aunque ese balón andante no se diera cuenta, seguían siendo amigos y como siempre, iban a clase juntos todos los días. Fueron a ver en qué clase les tocaba, y les agradó como quedaron.

2-A: Haruna.

3-A: Natsumi, Aki, Midowikawa, Endo, Handa, Touko, Miyasaka, Matsuuno.

3-B: Kazemaru, Fuyuka, Kido, Goenji, Kabeyama, Someoka, Kageno, Hiroto.

3-C: Shourin, Shishido, Kurimatsu, Megane, Fubuki, Kageto, Ichinose, Domon.

Será un curso bastante largo para nuestros protagonistas…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nyah lo sé, cortito pero me tengo que ir a dormir. GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTS *A* OS AMOOOOOOO<strong>_

_**Nayu~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Holaaaa, siento la tardanza… ;_; Me he tenido que encargar de mis sobrinos -.-U gomenne._**

**_Sin más rodeos, ahí va un intento de capi… me estoy quedando sin ideas, y eso que tenía muchas… es que no estoy pasando mi mejor momento de vida, que digamos n_nU_**

**_Inazuma eleven pertenece a level-5, mientras, yo me conformo imaginándome a Aki con Endo ^3^_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 4:<span>_

Kazemaru estaba derrotado, con la cabeza apoyada en su nueva mesa de clase. Había esperado que le tocara con Aki, ya que ningún año les había tocado juntos, y suelen cambiar mucho el orden… Maldición, encima Miyasaka estaba en esa clase, no se fiaba de él… Además, estaban Endo y Natsumi… Sufriría, y no quería eso.

-Oye, Kazemaru, ¿es que acaso no has dormido?- le preguntó Kido sentándose delante del ex atleta, y Goenji quedándose al lado.

-Es cierto, estás raro- concluyó Goenji.

-No me pasa nada chicos…

-Mientes- Kido y Goen ji pronunciaron esas palabras al unísono. Kazemaru se rindió, y dejó a los chicos con sus especulaciones… Algún día de éstos (no dudaba que no tardarían en sacárselo, el dúo dinámico…) les contaría lo de Aki, mientras, que se aguanten y disfrutaría viendo como esos dos se comen el coco pensando en "eso" que le pasa a Kazemaru.

El tutor se presentó con el nombre de "Kouta-sensei", y les entregó los papeles con los horarios y calendario escolar. Luego, procedieron a elegir a los delegados, éstos fueron Kido y Fuyuka.

-"Vaya hombre, se ha roto el dúo dinámico…"-pensó Kazemaru mirando a Goenji, que suspiraba aliviado por quitarse esa tarea de encima.

Fuyuka, que estaba al lado de Kido, se sonrojó pensando que Kazemaru le miraba a ella cuando miró a Kido. Lo cierto, es que a Fuyuka Kudou, le gustaba Kazemaru desde hacía poco. Era una atracción sana, pura, digna de una chica como ella, sin malicia alguna. Kazemaru notó que le miraba, y sonrió amigablemente, haciendo que Fuyuka apartase la mirada. Kazemaru no se extrañó por ello.

Mientras, Aki intentaba atender a su profesor, quien explicaba las mismas y aburridas reglas de todos los años. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Oh vamos, estaba claro. Su amor platónico y su amiga estaban al lado, enviándose miradas dulces. Suspiró pesadamente, y se apoyó en sus manos. Miró a su derecha, y se encontró con la mirada de Midorikawa, que volteó a verla cuando sintió que ella también lo hacía, y le sonrió amablemente. Aki devolvió el gesto, con rasgos de cansancio, y miró a su izquierda. Allí, mirando hacia delante se encontraba Miyasaka, que le miró de reojo, igual que Midorikawa.

-Y por último, no interrumpir al profesor mientras esté hablando. ¿Todo claro, clase?- preguntó el profesor con un tono un tanto… Empalagoso. Toda la clase le miraba asustada. Les tuvo que tocar un profesor homosexual... En cambio, el profesor de la clase de Shourin, Shishido, Kurimatsu, Megane, Fubuki, Kageto, Ichinose y Domon (C), era un hombre que no paraba de repetir: "Si sois hombres de verdad, PASARÉIS MIS EXÁMENES. SI." Vamos, ese par tenía a sus respectivas clases asustaditas… El de la clase de kazemaru, etc (B) no era precisamente el más normal… Era atractivo como él solo, y hacía soltar suspiros ha todas las chicas (incluída Fuyuka) y le provocaba celos a los chicos…

Llegó la (tan deseada) hora del recreo. Todos los del equipo se reunieron y comentaron sobre las nuevas clases, qué les parecía… El tema que más sobresalía, era el de los tutores… Mientras que a Haruna le había tocado un tutor completamente NORMAL los tres tutores de las clases de 3º…

-¿De dónde habrán sacado semejantes ejemplares?-bromeó Kurimatsu. El resto le siguió la broma con unas cuantas risas.

-Vaya un asco-comenzó Haruna, atrayendo la atención de todos- Os quejáis de vuestros profes…-no la dejaron terminar, por que ya estaban murmurando algo como "pero si el tuyo es el mejor…"-Ains. ¡Dejadme terminar!-hizo que todos callasen, carraspeó y comenzó a hablar- Aun que vuestros tutores no sean los mejores, estáis la mayoría juntos… ¡Yo estoy sin nadie!

-Vamos Haruna, tienes amigas en tu curso-dijo Natsumi confundida.

Haruna se sonrojó y se sentó. Iba a decir una barbaridad…

-"Si, pero al menos estáis con los chicos que os gustan…"- miró a Goenji, que le miraba con su expresión de siempre, y volvió a apartar la mirada molesta.

Dejaron el tema de lado, con Max consolando a Haruna. Haruna le agradeció sus palabras de apoyo, y sonrió, haciendo que Max se sonrojara. Goenji, le miraba con un aire de molestia. Se había vuelto muy protector con Haruna, y él no era tonto, no no. El sabía perfectamente que sentía algo por Haruna, ahora, le faltaba adivinar qué era. ¿Amor de hermanos, amigos, o algo más que amigos?

Una compañera de los que iban a 3º A, conocida como Nana, fue a avisarle a Aki que ese día le tocaba la limpieza junto con Miyasaka, habían hecho un sorteo, y salieron ellos. A Kazemaru le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío. Miyasaka sería capaz de cualquier cosa, con tal de hablar del tema de "Gustar, o no gustar, esa es la cuestión". Se dio un facepalm al pensar así. ¿Desde cuando hacía de Hamlet…? Bueno, volvió a sus preocupaciones.

Sonó el timbre, y cada uno se marchó a su respectiva clase. Aki miró a Kazemaru antes de perderlo de vista, y bajó la mirada apenada. Hoy parecía que se habían evitado, aunque no fuese verdad, por que cada uno estaba preocupado. Él por un lado, planeando evitar que Miyasaka se vaya de la lengua, y ella, intentando no acordarse de… Los dos.

Las clases se pasaron lentamente. Todos comieron juntos, en la cancha de fútbol. Los chicos jugaron un rato al fútbol, mientras que las chicas hablaban tranquilamente. Touko les contó, que le pidió a su padre estudiar en el Raimon, para poder jugar fútbol en él y estar con todos. Aki dio gracias por tener a Touko en su clase. La había llegado a querer mucho, la consideraba una gran amiga, y un gran apoyo.

El timbre sonó (de nuevo), y cada uno volvió a su clase, dando gracias de que sólo quedaran dos horas de "tortura". Touko jaló a Aki del brazo para llevársela, justo cuando Aki pretendía ir a hablar, algo, no sabía el que, nada más saludarlo, a Kazemaru. Éste pretendía lo mismo, pero se le fue la olla pensando en distraer a Kido mientras Goenji intentaba hablar con haruna, y se olvidó de hacerlo. Kazemaru ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del delantero de fuero para con la hermana pequeña del estratega, también sabiendo, que estaba confundido en si eran o no amor.

-Oye Aki, ¿te parece que quedemos tú y yo solas esta tarde?-preguntó Touko tranquila mientras seguía tirando de Aki hacia su clase.

-Touko, tengo que limpiar la clase… Y cando termine, tendré que ir directa al entrenamiento, al igual que tú-le recordó Aki.

-Baaaaah, ¿por qué no nos escapamos hoy del entrenamiento? Endo se pone muy pesado, y es capaz de tenernos hasta las tantas…-Bostezó- Y hoy estoy muy cansada…-se sonrojó- estuve mandándome mensajes con el idiota de Tsunami, que no me dejaba dormir.

Aki rió por lo bajo. Su amiga era un ejemplo claro de Tsundere, no lo aceptaba, pero ella y tsunami llevaban una relación "muy unida".

-Está bien, sólo hoy, ¿de acuerdo?-Aki fingió firmeza, cerrando los ojos y poniendo una sonrisa divertida, obteniendo un abrazo de su amiga como agradecimiento.

Kazemaru, mientras, se intentaba tapar con su libro de inglés. Kido y Goenji, el dúo dinámico, no paraban de observarle intentando adivinar que es lo que le pasaba a Kazemaru. El pobre excapitán del club de atletismo estaba de los nervios por su culpa. Solí seguirles el juego, pero hoy estaba preocupado por lo que Miyasaka le pudiese decir a Aki… Ese chico era capaz de cualquier cosa, y lo sabía.

Cuando sonó el timbre de final de clases, a Kazemaru se le puso la cara blanca. ¿Qué podría hacer? No se podía librar del entrenamiento por culpa de Endo… Se quedó un rato esperando a que la gente se fuera. No se dio cuenta de que el dúo dinámico, (N/A: XD lo siento, no puedo dejar de llamarles así) le estaba observando, y siguiendo a escondidas. Kazemaru se asomó por la puerta, viendo que a parte de Aki y Miyasaka, estaba Touko con ellos, así que se tranquilizó y dio media vuelta. Se encontró de cara con Kido y Goenji, llevándose un susto de muerte. Tragó saliva ante la mirada interrogante de los dos.

-"Kazemaru, piensa rápido…"-no queía montar un número allí mismo, así que, echó a correr seguido del dúo dinámico. Consiguió salir del edificio dirigiéndose directamente a los vestuarios. No había nadie, ya que los demás ya estaban entrenando. El dúo dinámico apareció detrás de él, haciendo que kazemaru gimiera de miedo.

-Venga kazemaru, dinos, ¿qué te preocupa? ¿Por qué estabas tan preocupado por la limpieza de 3º A? ¿Por qué suspiraste aliviado al asomarte? Responde…-dijo Kido sin sus gafas (N/A: *¬* yo quiero que Kido me interrogue así… Bueno, al tema).

-Actúas raro… Kido y yo, hemos hecho un "pequeño" estudio…-añadió Goenji con cara de psicópata.

-Tu problema es… ¿Que tienes crisis de personalidad?-dijo Kido mostrando un papel. Goenji se dio un facepalm quitándole el papel y leyéndolo.

-Kido te has equivocado, éste es el de Fuyuka.-dijo molesto.

-Ah, perdón…-Kido sacó otro papel, leyéndolo por si acaso, y al asegurarse habló- Tu problema es…

-Aki Kino-dijo el dúo dinámico al unísono.

A Kazemaru le dio vueltas todo. Ahora tendría que lidiar con ese problema…

Mientras Miyasaka y Aki limpiaban y charlaban con Touko, un profesor llamó a la hija del primer ministro, alegando que su padre estaba al teléfono, dejando a los dos encargados solos.

-Oye Aki…

-¿Si Miyasaka-kun?

-Necesito hablar unas cuantas cosas contigo…-Aki le miró sorpendida, mientras Miyasaka sonreía triunfal.

Kazemaru en u lío con el dúo dinámico, y Miyasaka que quiere hablar con Aki…¿Sucederá algo?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeee gomen es atrasado y corto, pero no tuve mucho tiempo…¡ Besos!<strong>

**Nayu~**


End file.
